barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
WATER IS FUCKING WET
On 2019/1/18, Chat managed to find another thing to have a civil war on. Why the hell did this start? The conflict largely sprang from an outstandingly hilarious comment from one Nat the Wizard; "'Deer was right, Barry was wrong' and water stayed wet" MarquisOfWinning quickly responded with "WATER IS WET", to which Rina replied, "WATER IS WATER. WATER ISN'T WET". Marquis and Rina would later go on to regret igniting this forest fire of a discussion. Factions Chat split into differing sides very quickly, taking up opposing sides of the argument. There were the #WetBoysAndGorls, who took up the water IS wet side and the L.C.B.W (Liquids Can't Be Wet) organization. At the head of these two factions were Deer, heading the #WetBoysAndGorls, and Gamb, taking charge of L.C.B.W. *Known #WetBoysAndGorls Members **MissDeerFace **MarquisOfWinning **Nat the Wizard **chenology345 **MarcusTheBitMiner **Dqualin **ChiLearns *Known L.C.B.W Members **Rinaboo **Gamblord **MechanalystTom **Voxification **Sunder (Maybe, he seemed to flip sides often) Opening Statements Deer joined the fight with stating that ice is wet, due to the fact that it is just hard water. Gamb, on the other hand, sees wetness has completely unrelated to liquids. And thus, the battlefield was set, ready to be bloodied. Water? Be it wet? Water, as a liquid, must be wet as otherwise it would not be able to be called a liquid. Adding water to water does in fact make it more wet, however for the most part that is unnecessary information, the term wet is mostly used in describing objects that are not inherently wet. The One Agreement The only thing that either side could agree on is the fact that mud is indeed wet, otherwise it would not be mud. However, this shortly led to the question if air is wet or not and that caused quite a bit of contention. OK BUT IS AIR WET? Deer lead this discussion head on with, "BUT ARE YOU SAYING AIR CANT BE WET?". Gamb disagreed profusely, saying that air can be moist but not wet. This lead to a discussion on what humidity is, some said it was a measure of how wet the air is, while others, incorrectly believed humidity to be completely separate. An agreement was never reached, though the correct answer was right there in front of them. Wetness is Thing + Liquid = Wetness, though some thought Solid + liquid = Wetness, which is a very limited way of thinking. If there is any amount of liquid in the air, which is almost all the time, then it is inherently wet, gases are not exempt from wetness. LISTEN UP LIQUIDS ARE INHERENTLY WET AS OTHERWISE, THEY WOULD NOT BE LIQUIDS, AS THAT IMPLIES THAT THERE IS NOTHING SURROUNDING THE LIQUID. HUMIDITY IS A MEASURE OF AIR WETNESS, THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT HUMIDITY IS WET BUT RATHER, IS USED AS A WAY OF SOLIDIFYING AIR WETNESS INTO SOMETHING MORE EASILY DIGESTIBLE. WE CAN'T AGREE ON FUCKING ANYTHING ~ Courtesy of your most unbiased source. <3 Category:Chat Events